Losing Sanity
by Vamplov
Summary: some short stories of the five animatronics from FNAF 1. Rating will be M just in case because it could get gory.
1. Foxy's Lost Sanity

Foxy's Lost Sanity

I didn't mean to do it he made do it yet I'm the one to suffer for it every day and night. Every night I'm reminded of what he made me do, he taunts me with it. Yet I can't be mad at him, he's just angry. Angry that he died and other children get to live and play. That his body was forcefully stuffed into my metal one, his soul restless and vengeful. Maybe if I find his killer he would realise me but that would never happen. I was stuck with this vengeful soul. But I still can't help but feel forgotten, hated and feared. The poor child, why did he make me do that to her?

I remember her coming in every day looking forward to my show, she would always hug me and tell me I was her favorite and I would always look forward to seeing her every single day. It was her eighth birthday party that he made me hurt her, since he died when he was eight. Well that's the reason he gave me. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, wearing her pirate hat and playing along with the story I would tell. My show was coming to an end so the kids could go have some birthday cake. The sweet dear hugged me quickly then went to join her friends and family. My gears would start to violent jerk so I returned to my cove to power down but he wouldn't let me. I sat in the cove as I continued to jerk violently and was worried for my next performance. The one I would do on stage with Freddy and the gang. I could hear him, telling me to kill her. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't leave. He was fused to me, his bones being crushed more inside my gears as his voice got louder and louder. I almost didn't even hear the kids calling for me. I didn't want to go, he would make me hurt her but he forced me to move. Controlling my body as he forced me to do my performance. Even if no one could hear it I could. His voice echoing what he wanted, what he wanted to see. I tried to stop it, even forcing a permanent shut down. I would have rather been shut down for good then to do what I did. It all happened in slow motion for me.

My performance coming to an end, the sweet little girl coming up on stage to give me another hug and me kneeling down to hug her. My mouth was near her ear as I whispered her to get away but he took possessing of me. Keeping her in place as he forced me to bite down hard on her frontal lobe. He wouldn't let me realise her and I could hear the scream of both parents and children but what I focused on was the taste. He even gave me the ability to have a sense of taste to further torture me. Maintenance worker came by to force my mouth open, breaking it. Her body feel to the floor and I couldn't look away. Her widen with fear and pain, exactly what he wanted me to see. I tried to reach for her, to tell her I was sorry but one of the maintenance workers shut me off.

Now I sit here in my cove alone. Hearing the happy children cheering for Freddy and the others while I'm left here to rotting away. He kept up with the sense of taste, so that I could continue to taste her blood. The blood he caused me to take from her. But the longer I stayed here, tasting her blood the more I became angry and violent. At night I would even attack my fellow animatronics if they came to close to my cove. When I would go after a night guard I would bite them, tearing them apart. I became mad, graving the taste of blood, I wanted more. I could hear him laughing at what he made me into. He would be amused at how I would bite and kill night guard after night guard. Even now I find myself laughing at myself, seeing their face the fear I cause. It was amazing and yet after I finish I remember her. The poor child I was forced to kill. If only that didn't happen, then maybe I wouldn't have become the monster I am today. So I'll sit here in my cove and listen and when night falls I will feed. Tasting the blood I know craze so badly and all the while I'll hear his voice laughing and telling me the same thing.

'It's me'


	2. Freddy's Madness

Freddy's Madness

Some may say killing is wrong but I can't help it. She corrupted my mind, making me crave it. But both me and her knew we couldn't kill in public like Foxy had done so we wait. But I can hear her scream wanting to kill all the children who got to keep living. She wanted to live too but that choice was taken away by what she called the purple guy. When midnight would hit I could see nothing but purple, everything was a shade of purple. I hate it. I would lash out at Bonnie from times to time because of it, it's not his fault. I'm slowly going insane. I use to love children, wanting to make them smile and laugh but now I hate them. Dirty, disgusting and disobedient. I would take out my hatred for them on the night guard and she was happy about that. She enjoyed watching and hearing someone else feel her pain, feel her fear as she was killed. It even made me happy that she was happy, she was the only child I know cared about, even if she was just a spirit. We found new and more painful ways each time we catch a new night guard. Each death more violent and bloody then the last. Some time we would repeat some death just for the fact that we enjoyed them.

Tonight was going to be just like any other night. We would make the night guard think he was safe from us when he wasn't. But I was stopped in my track when I heard whimpering. The sound couldn't be from that guard, it sounded too young. Was it a child? If it was I would have to punish him or her for staying after it got dark. Leaving the stage I searched for the source as my madness grew. Killing a child that would be new and exciting. Even she was getting excited for it. As we grew closer to the source the louder it got as my eye scanned for it. I stopped when I neared the washroom; it was coming from the boy's washroom. Nowhere for the child to run from me, I would corner the child then drag it to the back room where they would meet the same fate as she has. My footsteps echoing on the tile floor as I near the stall the child was hiding in. I ripped the stall door open hearing the child give off a scream but when they saw it was me they calmed down making me even more excited to kill the child. I scanned the child over, seeing it was a boy with short red hair and dark brown eyes. He stood up hugging my right leg; he could be no more than four years old.

"Frweddy I got l-left here. I'm scared." He said crying

"Hey little boy don't forget the rules." I said in a dark robotic voice

"What?" he said confused

"Don't touch Freddy and leave before dark. Know I'm afraid I'll have to put you **in** time out." I said

I grabbed the boy pulling him roughly towards the backroom. The boy kept saying he was sorry, that he wouldn't break the rules again. If I could smile it would be twisted from the pleasure I was having hear the boy beg me to let him go. I got to the backroom as I toss the boy into a wall hearing a satisfying cracking sound. The boy coughed up blood and I wanted to see more. She told me to get the suit ready for the boy and I did. She was giggling having a field day with me as he got the suit. The boy kept coughing up blood and crying, his tears and blood mixing together beautifully. When I was happy with the suit I walked over to the boy grabbing him by his neck choking him a bit. He tried to struggle but his back was probably broke from when I tossed him to the wall. I painfully slowly pushed the boy in the suit, feet first. His eye wide from the pain he was feeling as he tried to call out for help. I laugh as I pushed him more and more into the suit. His blood covering my robotic paws. He lived until I pushed his stomach into the suit. His eyes turning dull and lifeless, his once brown eyes becoming a dull grey. Once he was completely in the suit in placed the head back on. Taking some of the blood on my paw I wrote on the suit. 'Time Out Bear'. The sound of the alarm telling me it was now six o'clock. I returned to my spot on the stage and powered down.

When I powered back on it was time for my performance for the day. I sang my song hearing the brats cheer and disobey their parents. Seeing them stuff their face with pizza that would be brought to them by the employees. I glanced over to the backroom and again if I could smile I would. I wanted to feel that pleasure again, killing a child. Oh the joy I felt. The spirit of the girl fused with me also agreed, yes we both have truly become mad. We enjoyed killing and wanted to kill more. But we would have to wait until tonight and she was growing impatient. She started to repeat those two words she first would tell me, those two words that drove me into my madness.

'It's me'


	3. Chica's Bloody Taste

Chica's Bloody Taste

Pizza it's the best thing in the world even to an animatronics like me. I loved seeing how happy every children and adults are when they get their pizza. It filled me with so much joy that sometimes I thought I was a living being. I remembered years ago I would be allowed to make pizza and at night I would try making different kinds of recipes and having the employees try them first. I had made many that they loved and now serve them to the children and adults. I tried making a cake once but it's seems I'm not all that good at it but that's alright I'll stick to making pizzas. Then when the poor child was forcefully stuffed inside of me I felt sick, as if I could feel her pain. The poor girl, not being giving the chance at life, she was the second youngest of the five children to have been killed. But she and I both shared now a single body and we get along greatly. She whispers things to me during the day. Things that would make me scan each adult and child in the pizzeria. We wanted a helper, a sous chef if you will. There were so many that could be our helper but sadly we would never get any of them to stay after hours.

But then she whispered to me, to go ask the security guard. Surly he would help us make amazing pizza. It wasn't always easy to get the security guard to help us; he would shut the door on us. But we never gave up on trying; he would help us once we got in there and politely asked him. He was just frightened. Fear it wasn't a physical thing but it tasted so good. An ingredient that couldn't be touch but still I could taste it on my metal beak. She would whisper to me that it was the perfect ingredient to make the world greatest pizza. We had to have it and once we had the security guard help as our sous chef we would have it. Oh I could just see it now, the glint in the eyes of the employees that would taste it. They would love it so much it would be the signature pizza that would be made.

Ah we finally had the security guards help and he was giving us lots of fear. We would be able to make many pizzas with his help. We just had to know cut the fear out, to pull it out so it would be a physical object to use. First we mix the pizza sauce with the new spicy that is pouring out of the security guard, still screaming in pain and fear just emanating off of him. He was kind enough to lend me a bone of his to mix the pizza sauce. He was such a good sous chef. With another bone he lend me thing one bigger I rolled out the pizza doug. Then I toss the pizza doug in the air making it a nice round shape. I spread the new pizza sauce on the doug, then placed some yummy cheese followed by some pepperoni. But something was still missing, it wasn't perfect yet. The wonderful scream our dear sous chef made was gone. I looked at his flesh, so squishy and yummy. It would be the perfect spicy, all I has to do it grate it. I hacked off an arm and generously grated his skin onto the pizza. Like flakes decorated the pizza and it was now perfect. I placed it in the oven as I made more; we can waste food now can we. Before six o'clock came I cleaned the kitchen, asking Freddy if he could be rid of the extra bones. He didn't mind.

Eleven o'clock came and I excitedly approached some employees telling them I just finish making a new kind of pepperoni pizza. They looked so excited as I brought them to the kitchen and gave them each a slice. They gratefully accepted it and ate it. The look on their face was so wonderful, they loved it. They asked what I put in the sauce and what spicy was decorating the pizza. But I didn't want to tell them, this was my master piece. I told them it was my own secret recipes and they accepted that. I showed them I made a dozen of these pizza and they were ready to be served. I returned to my place on stage and watched as the adults and children ate my new pizza, loving it. I giggled to myself being so happy and meanwhile the little girl that is fused to me giggled too as she whispered to me the name of this new pizza.

'It's me'


	4. Bonnie's Bloody Lullaby

Bonnie's Bloody Lullaby

Music was truly my passion and I do enjoy playing my guitar for the children but there are days that I wish the pizzeria would just be closed for just a day. Just a day to relax to myself, even the small child that was imprison inside of me wish for a day of relaxation. But we did enjoy the night of so much, scaring the evil security guard that would stay to the point he would either have a heart attack or lose his own mind. Yet we were the last ones to take back in torturing the security guard. He was content with just hearing me play my guitar at night but slowly he wanted more, he wanted to hear the music a man makes when he lets his last breath of life. I spoke to the little boy trapped inside of me, asking if it's what he truly wanted to hear. The little boy didn't speak to me right away but eventually he told me that more than anything he wanted to hear it. It would help him rest during the night.

And so know I play the song, the song of death. The first few times I didn't enjoy it but slowly the more I played this song the more I enjoyed it. It was such a sweet and soothing sound. Who knew a guitar could be used in this way to make a sweet lullaby. Piercing it through the guard's stomach, it took a few times to find the right spot to pierce without killing the guard right away. I wanted to make the lullaby last longer. The blood that runs down my guitar, flicking the strings oh so gently making the sweet sound. The little boy would giggle softly enjoying the sweet sound, humming along with it. Yes I loved playing music for kids but he was the only one I needed to play music for. But alas the guards never last long enough for our liking. Their screams and begging would always stop and only the soft sound of their blood dripping could be heard. Well there would always be tomorrow night to hear this sweet lullaby again.

Days past and the little boy grow more and more eager to hear the sweet lullaby. Whispering to me over and over again. Messing with my programming to make me see nothing but red. When we would be on our breath in between shows the little boy would force me to move. To lure someone, anyone to the very back of the pizzeria. Taking my spare guitar I followed the little boy's orders. Finding a day security day, a parent or even a child to lure away. We would walk down to the basement as my eyes turned black and before they could realize what was happening I pierced them. Their screaming and begging echoing throughout the basement with the little boy whispering words to me. We were truly making beautiful music and soon I came to crave this also. And now I can't perform properly if I haven't heard our sweet lullaby. All that was left is to name our little lullaby but perhaps we have already found a name to our sweet lullaby.

'It's me'


	5. Goldie's Dark Pleasure

Goldie's Dark Pleasure

I remember when it was just me, when the place was called Freddy Fedbear Diner. Then the owner made a new place and changed the name slightly, calling it Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. I didn't mind change was a good thing. But what I never thought would happen would me being replaced and then having my endoskeleton removed from me leaving me in a mess. I was used for special occasion with a man wearing me. I hated the feeling, I was meant to have an endoskeleton not a human inside of me. Even if I no longer had any of my sensors I still somehow could hear, I couldn't see but still hear. I could hear the children laughing and having a great time. I accepted what happen to me and I was at least grateful I could still hear and that I wasn't completely scrapped. That's how I first felt but the more days passed the more I came to hate everything. I was slowly losing my grip on my sanity but then again I couldn't move so I couldn't do anything unless I had a man use my suit. It was driving me into madness.

The day the five children were killed started out the same as any other. As far as I was concerned I wasn't gonna have the man use my suit today. But then I felt my head being removed from my body as a man unzipped my suit and slipped inside of me, placing my head over his I felt him move and talk to children. His voice was dripping with malevolent intention, he wasn't the usual man that used my suit. He spoke to five children telling them he had a special secret he wanted to show them. Children being children and not picking up on the sadistic tone the man had followed him into where I'm guessing is the parts and service room. Being that one of the children asked about the spare animatronics. Then I felt my head being removed from the man as he slipped out from inside of me. The next thing I heard was the cry for helps from the children then the sound of something being squished into something. Then I felt something small being placed inside of me before my zipper was pulled up and my head placed back on my body.

"Mom...my...I'm...sorry...for...wan...dering...away." the voice of a dying boy said from inside of me

A few months have passed by and I haven't been used since then. The little boy died inside of me and we kept each other company but even he was slowly becoming insane. He would use my body, teleporting me here and there. Scaring and trapping the night security guards that would work. But I must say hearing the scream coming from those guards was satisfying. Even if I couldn't see I could still clearly hear and enjoyed it. But what I enjoyed the most would be to hear how the other animatronics killed the night security guard. And with the scare we would cause would sometimes give the other animatronics a chance to get the security guard. Ah but I only wish I could see it, see how they died but alas that not something I can do. But me and the little boy would cause hallucination and at the end of those hallucination we would make them hear something.

'It's me'


End file.
